Toadette's Brass Fetish
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Toadette loves music, especially the brass section. But when she decides to play her trumpet in a different manner than usual, she gets aroused by it, and it leads to all sorts of mishaps and weird shenanigans...
1. Chapter 1

******Toadette's Brass Fetish**  


**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Well, I did say that I had something similar to Meloetta's Icing Fetish, so here is Toadette's Brass Fetish. It's somewhat funny starting this on my birthday, but you know what, it's another weird fanfic as a gift from me to you. Enjoy, everyone!

* * *

Toadette was in Seaside Hill, enjoying the weather as she felt the cool sea breeze blow her pink pigtails back, sighing of relief as she enjoyed it.

"Now this is what I call relaxing," Toadette commented as she was sitting on top of green smooth grass on one of the many orange colored checkerboard mountains, overlooking most of the tropical beaches, all the way up to the Ocean Palace. "A nice view of a great location, some nice weather to accompany the atmosphere..."

Toadette then pulled out a yellow trumpet, looking at it as she smiled. "And my trusty trumpet to keep me some company!" She then got into position of playing it, blowing into the mouthpiece as she played some sweet brass tunes, sliding the trombone as she bobbed her head.

"Man, that was fun!" Toadette exclaimed as she looked at her trombone, smiling as she narrowed her eyes, getting a naughty feeling. "But you know... I wonder if I could blow down there..." She then placed her trombone down to her private part, blowing a queef into the trombone and sliding it, giggling as she heard it make music. "Oh sweet, it can be blown down there, after all!"

Looking around to see if anyone was around, Toadette sighed of relief as she was glad to see that no one was around, with the typical seagulls hanging around the sandy shores. Toadette's smile widened as she proceeded to play her trumpet in a naughty matter, using her private to blow air into the trombone by queefing, giggling with glee as she was getting aroused and entertained from her distasteful predicament.


	2. Chapter 2

As she continued queefing into the trumpet and aroused herself while hearing the music of the trumpet playing, Toadette stopped as she realized something.

"Wait a minute... why should I limit myself to just one trumpet when I can have two trumpets to play with!" Toadette exclaimed as she pulled another trumpet out of her butt, this one having an automatic slider as she inserted it right into her butthole, glancing back at the trumpet as she positioned it right. "Now... I just have to blow it right in, and..."

Toadette farted loudly into the trumpet, with the trumpet playing its music as a result, the slider going automatically. Toadette smiled, placing her first trumpet back on her private part where her vagina would be, moving the slider as she didn't queef into it, instead treating the trumpet like a penis, panting as she stuck her tongue out.

"Oh yeah... now this is what I'm talking about!" Toadette exclaimed as she felt the urge to cum, continuing to fart into her second trumpet as she was getting more aroused, pleased to hear her second trumpet play its music better then the first one, moving the slider on her first trumpet faster as she tapped her left foot on the grass several times.

A red shelled Lakitu passed by on her cloud, observing the lush spots in Seaside Hill as she spotted Toadette in the right corner of her eye, noticing Toadette's naughty act involving the trumpets. Dropping her jaw in disbelief, the Lakitu quickly pulled out a camera, trying to stay out of Toadette's sight while getting the risky footage of Toadette getting off to trumpets.


	3. Chapter 3

Having gotten her jollies from playing with her trumpets, Toadette headed into Toad Town, with several of the generic Toad townspeople chuckling as they mumbled to themselves, pointing at Toadette.

"Stop giving me those looks," Toadette commented as she growled in annoyance, rubbing her right arm as she looked down. "Why is everyone chuckling at me, anyway? They don't know what I did..."

Dry Bowser, who was sending mail at the Toad Town Post Office, turned around to see Toadette coming up towards the town center. He folded his skeletal arms together, eying Toadette. "Hey kid. Can you come over here for a moment?"

Toadette spotted Dry Bowser, nodding as she dashed on over to him. "Yeah, DB? What's up?" She asked, her hands behind her back.

Dry Bowser placed his left skeletal hand on his hip as he looked down at Toadette. "You do realize that everyone saw footage of you playing around with your trumpets in a rather..." He coughed, closing his eyes briefly. "Undignified manner..."

Toadette gasped as she placed her hands on her face, shaking her head in disbelief. "No...! You don't mean...!"

Dry Bowser moved his right skeletal hand about. "I'm afraid it's true, Toadette. Some Lakitu recorded you pleasuring yourself with trumpets."

"N-no! It can't be!" Toadette exclaimed in horror as tears formed in her eyes, shaking her head in disbelief. "T-that's impossible!"

As Dry Bowser attempted to calm her, Toadette cried loudly as she spun her pink pigtails and flew towards the western direction, with Dry Bowser sighing in defeat as he decided to get coffee, knowing that he could always track Toadette down later.


End file.
